sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tornelians
The self-proclaimed "Titan Race", are a race of ferret like creatures. All members of the race weild the power to survive in any environment, whether it be Gamma Radiation, or even a star. The race can adapt to any environment. Many also have control over these environments, and are able to use them as an effective weapon. They race, travel in large Space Colonies, that are divided into sectors. The race is that of a violent one. They study the weakness of a planet's species and harness it to destroy the planet. They then take over the planet, and claim it as their own, where they begin processing soldiers, and colonies. History Not much is known of the race's history, but it is known that they have been doing these attacks for centuries (possibly longer). The threat a planet faces when under attack is critical. The ruler of the empire is King Alpha, his wife Queen Centauri, and his daughter Eona The Space Princess. The Empire originally hails from Tornelia. Government The Goverment for the Tornelians is that of a monarchy, along with social rank. Military The Military of the Tornelians is like a normal army, with generals, Lt.s, etc. However they also include: Bombers and Spreaders each who have a specific role. The actual army is defensive because of the increasing number of enemies the Tornelians are faced with. The bombers and spreaders are tasked with the destruction of a planet's race. Population 10,000,000,000 Space Colonies There are 10 Space Colonies, with a very large mass. Mercury Colony This Colony, consists of the Black Tornelians. They are a mercury based colony, and are most skilled in the use of Mercury. A very violent, colony the clan is capable of performing Solar Flares. Venus Colony This colony, consists of Orange Tornelians. They're best element is Carbon Dioxide, and they are capable of using Solar Flares. Often nicknamed the People of Mystery, the colony members are capable of hiding themselves in cloud like structures. Earth Colony This colony consists of Brown Tornelians. They specialize in Carbon Dioxide, Oxygen, Water, and are very peaceful. They love plant-life, and are the most prosperous colony, and are also very civilized. Mars Colony This colony consists of Red Tornelians. They specialize in Iron Oxide, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, optical Illusions. They are crafty people, though they aren't very civilized. They live off of their environment, which consists of Earth-liek areas, Flaming Lava areas, and even Polar Ice-Caps. The colony is nicknamed the "Bi-Polar" Colony. Because of high temperatures from the Flaming Lava areas, they are very dangerous to any non-Tornelion as they give of Gamma Rays from the Iron Oxide and high temperatures. Ceres Colony This colony consists of Green Tornelians. They specialize in Geokinesis, Naturekinesis, and Hydrokinesis. They are a very small-populated colony. They are called a Dwarf Colony, and is really only needed for storage. Their colony is advanced ( Not as much as the Earth Colony). Jupiter Colony The most advanced colony, as well as the largest. This colony consists of Brown, Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow Tornelians. This place is home to the King and Queen of the Tornelians as well. The Colony has futuristic technology, surpassing most of the universes technology. They specialize in Gas Forms, Heluim Control, Hydrokinesis, Anti-Gravity, and The Red Stones of Great Power. The Red Stones of Great Power allow the user to control the elements including Gamma Rays. This destructive weapon could wipe out the Tornelians, and is therefore kept in the Kingdom of King Alpha. Saturn Colony The second largest and advanced colony. This colony consists of Yellow Tornelians. They specialize in weird weapons known as Galactic Rings used to rip through enemies, Metallic Hydrokinesis, and Heluim control. The Colony is protected by large rings. Uranus Colony The beautiful colony, is large in mass. They consist of White Tornelians. They have Gas Control and Cyrokinesis. They are closely related to the Neptune Colony. They are a large money-making colony. Neptune Colony A large colony, with mainly oceans. They travel by futuristic boats, and make money through fishing. They consist of Blue Tornelians. The colonies Tornelians, also can swim, and most use tridents as weapons. They specialize in Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, and Nitrogen. Pluto Colony The second Dwarf Colony. They consist of Violet Tornelians. They specialize in Cryokinesis, Metalkinesis, and Geokinesis. The land is almost like metallic rock. It is also smally-populated, but has more Tornelians than does Ceres. Trivia *As you probably knew the Colonies are named after Planets and Dwarf Planets. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Villain Groups Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Famotill's Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Lightning2315's characters Category:LOLMAROFL Sanctuary